


Senses of Humor

by Moonsault, orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dolph wonders why Neville didn't laugh at all at his comedy club routine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses of Humor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophinaBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/gifts).



Dolph Ziggler took a moment to catch his breath, savoring the feeling of sweat--his and Neville’s mingled--slicking his skin. Sex with Neville was often...strenuous, in the best of ways, but Dolph had no intention of letting Neville know it was ever a challenge to keep up.

Reaching out, he tangled his hands in Neville’s wild mane of hair and gently tugged him closer. “You didn’t laugh,” he said without thinking, then wanted to kick himself when Neville looked puzzled. “I mean, I appreciated that you came to the comedy club to watch my routine tonight, but… I don’t think I made you laugh once.” It had been weird, standing up there with the spotlight on him and Neville in his tightly-buttoned suit in the audience, watching him so intently. Unsmiling, no matter what he said. Even when everyone else was roaring with laughter--and he’d gotten them to roar a couple of times, Dolph thought with satisfaction, feeling the comedown from that rush mingling with his post-coital bliss. But Neville? Not once. “Didn’t you think I was funny?”

Neville blinked at him, his eyes fixed in that same serious, intense stare on Dolph’s face. He tilted his head to the side slightly, considering. “I didn’t realize I wasn’t laughing,” he said at last. “I was so busy watching you, I guess. The way you light up when people respond. The look on your face when you’re about to deliver a punchline, like the look on your face just before a finishing move. The way you move, the way you gather them in. It was…” Neville ducked his head and Dolph, to his surprise, thought he saw a blush on his cheeks. “It’s mesmerizing. I’m not funny, you know? So it’s amazing to watch.”

Dolph frowned even as the admiration in Neville’s eyes made him want to crow. “What do you mean, you’re not funny?”

“I mean I don’t...make people laugh. I know people say I’m too serious, I don’t have a sense of humor, I just--”

Neville cut off as Dolph dragged him into a kiss for a moment. “Babe,” said Dolph, “You have _such_ a sense of humor. No, you don’t crack people up, but I’ve watched you, I’ve seen you. It’s all in your eyes and the way you hold your body, in your reactions. Okay, it’s dry. Okay, people aren’t always going to get it. But don’t sell yourself short, kid.”

Neville looked at him steadily for a moment. “You know who always made me laugh?” he said eventually. “The Spirit Squad.”

“Oh my _God,_ ” Dolph groaned.

“Especially Nicky.”

_“No.”_

“That match when you helped Vince and Shane triumph over Shawn Michaels and God? I laughed my fucking ass off, watching that.” Neville cast his eyes up, remembering. “I was here in the States for a visit at the time. Watched it with a bunch of friends, we were all drinking beer and cracking up--well,” he amended, “They were drinking beer. I wasn’t, since I _wasn’t old enough to drink legally in the U.S. yet.”_

Dolph smacked him with a pillow. “I’m only five years older than you, you asshole!”

“Are you _sure?_ ” Neville looked shocked. “You seem so, _so_ much older than me sometimes. Especially when you call me ‘kid’ like that, _old man._ ” 

The corner of Neville’s mouth slowly settled into a smirk as Dolph glared at him.

“And people say you’ve got no sense of humor,” Dolph said finally. “Now get over here and let this ‘old man’ show you I’m up to another round of your high-flying flippy hijinks.”


End file.
